C'est ton enfant !
by onepiece470
Summary: Lilianna, jeune maman de dix-sept ans se retrouve à intégrer le lycée Sweet Amoris. Mais quand le passé refait surface, rien ne va plus...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

C'était un lundi, je crois... Le jour où tout a commencé pour elle. Les premiers rayons du soleil montraient enfin le bout de leur nez, chatouillant son doux visage pâle. Gênée par la lumière qui infiltrait peu à peu sa chambre, elle ouvrit un de ses yeux bleu turquoise, pour ensuite le refermer. Les matins n'étaient pas vraiment fait pour elle... A vrai dire, elle les avait toujours détestés. Ré-ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux, elle se mit en position assise, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds dégringolés le long de son dos. Elle se leva, posant ses pieds sur le sol affreusement froid de sa chambre et partit en direction d'un petit lit où reposait un bébé... Ce bébé, c'était moi. A l'époque, je n'avais que deux ans et maman en avait déjà 17. Il faut dire qu'elle était jeune, vraiment trop jeune, pour avoir un enfant. Mais cela l'importait peu. Me prenant dans une étreinte maternelle, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mon front puis me remit doucement dans le lit pour se préparer pour sa rentrée. Ma maman s'appelait – et s'appelle toujours – Lilianna Drow. Elle avait un grand frère, tonton Nikky et une petite sœur, tante Suzie. La maison était étrangement chaleureuse, des grands-parents toujours souriants, une mère attentionnée, un oncle joueur et une tante, bien qu'un peu bizarre parfois, très gentille. J'adorais vraiment vivre là où j'étais, mais à partir de ce jour, nos vies à maman et moi ont basculé...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : Le jour où tout a basculé...**_

Elle était partie bien tôt ce matin-là, sûrement pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée. Je me rappelle à quel point j'avais pleuré, criant sans cesse des " mama " à tout bout de champs, ce qui avait vite énervé mon oncle qui était en charge de me garder ce jour-là. Ma mère, quant à elle, marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la petite ville qu'était Amoris City. Bien qu'un peu triste de me laisser seul à la maison, elle avait prit son courage à deux mains pour reprendre le lycée qu'elle avait arrêté environ un mois auparavant à cause des problèmes qu'elle avait à son ancien bahut. Elle arriva en à peine dix minutes devant un grand établissement à la devanture bleu ciel. Deux grandes barrières blanches ouvertes lui donnaient accès à la cour de lycée. Plusieurs lycéens parlaient ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, ne faisant pas attention à elle, ce qui, l'arrangée plus ou moins. Elle voulait absolument se faire discrète cette fois... Mais, la chance n'était pas de son côté malheureusement. Elle percuta le torse d'un jeune homme, la faisant alors tomber au sol sans aucune grâce. Voulant à tout prix s'excuser, elle fit la rencontre de deux yeux gris métallique qui la firent aussitôt frisonner.

-Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais, dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

La relevant, elle examina rapidement le garçon face à elle. C'était un rebelle aux cheveux flammes. Ma mère écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de l'inconnu, se leva et partie soudainement. Quant à lui, il la suivit du regard un moment, tout aussi surpris qu'elle pour enfin souffler un triste « Lilianna »... Ayant courue jusqu'à l'intérieur de bâtiment, elle sécha rapidement les deux petites gouttes d'eau qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux puis scruta le couloir d'un œil curieux. Les murs étaient rose bonbon, correspondant aux goûts vestimentaires de la directrice qu'elle avait rencontré, quelques jours auparavant. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par une salle où trônait l'inscription de « salle des délégués ». Frappant timidement, elle entendit une voix lui incitant d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Il faut dire que ma mère était un petite timide à l'époque... Ouvrant la porte, elle tomba face à un grand blond qui semblait occuper à travailler. Il lui sourit gentiment et se présenta :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Nathaniel, je suis le délégué principal du lycée, tu dois être la nouvelle, non ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, je m'appelle Lilianna Drow.

Le blond lui donna tous les papiers qu'elle avait besoin et la quitta quelques temps après car la sonnerie avait annoncé le début des cours. Se rendant en classe, la professeur lui ordonna de se présenter. Ma mère balaya la classe de son regard turquoise, découvrant de nombreuses personnes aux colorations de cheveux plus ou moins particulières. Du bleu, du mauve... Mme. Robeurrel, prof de mathématiques, l'installa près d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau. La journée passa vite, ma mère avait fait de nombreuses rencontres et s'était même fais quelques amis. Mais elle n'avait pas revu l'étrange personne qui l'avait fait pleurer. Rentrant à la maison après une dure journée, ma mère fit grincer la porte d'entrée, ce à quoi je sursautais. Me dirigeant rapidement vers celle qui m'avait donné la vie, je lui sautais dans les bras, en pleurs.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer aujourd'hui, se plaint l'aîné des Drow, autrement dit, oncle Nikky.

-Oh mon pauvre Maxime, maman est là maintenant, d'accord ?

-Voui mama, sanglotais-je en séchant mes larmes.

Elle m'offrit une longue étreinte maternelle avant de se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre un goûter. Mes grands-parents, toujours au travail, maman et oncle Nikky devaient se débrouiller seuls avec tante Suzie. En parlant d'elle, elle était en train de dessiner un oiseau qui dormait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ne voulant pas la déranger, je partis avec maman prendre quelque chose à manger.

-Dis Maxime, me demanda-t-elle, une promenade, ça te dit mon cœur ?

-Voui !

-Je finis de manger et on y va, sourit-elle.

Mettant mes chaussures avec l'aide de tonton, j'attendis face à la porte d'entrée. Elle n'arriva que cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une veste bleu. Nous partîmes dans la bonne humeur dans les rues d'Amoris City, sans vraiment savoir où nous allions, vu que maman ne connaissait pas trop la ville. C'est finalement à un petit parc en plein centre que nous nous arrêtions. Un grand lac faisait place au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe et je m'y approchais, prenant soin de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Je regardais les canards défilaient joyeusement, puis mon regard se détourna vers une petite famille en train de blablater de tout et de rien. Je fis une moue triste et leva la tête vers ma mère, lui tirant un peu le pantalon.

-Mama, papa est où ?

Je la vis baisser les yeux mais je n'insistais pas, néanmoins déçu de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Mais cette mine triste sur mon visage s'effaça vite lorsqu'un chien me sauta dessus sans explication. Ma mère se retint d'hurler, n'aimant guère les bêtes à poils, contrairement à moi. Je le caressais gentiment, lui passant affectueusement sa langue sur ma joue.

-Eh le chien, tu es où, s'exclama alors un jeune homme.

Le voyant près de moi, il haussa un sourcil puis s'excusa rapidement face à ma mère. Mais, pour une raison qui m'étais inconnue, celle-ci fondit en larmes...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise rencontre...**_

Je l'entendait pleurer sans jamais s'arrêter, tout ça à cause de cet homme et de son chien. Quand ma mère avait croisé le regard de l'homme, les larmes s'étaient mise à couler à flot sur ses joues. Elle m'avait pris le bras et m'avait entraîné jusqu'à la maison après un course folle. En rentrant, elle s'était dirigé directement dans sa chambre et m'avait laissé seul dans le couloir. Posant ma petite main sur la porte de sa chambre, je dis :

-Mama, tu vas bien ?

Mais je n'entendis pas de réponse, à mon plus grand désespoir. Une main vînt se poser doucement sur mon épaule et je me retournais vers une petite blonde au regard triste qui tournait négativement la tête, voulant dire que je devais laisser maman tranquille.

-Elle a besoin d'être seule Maxime, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais vaut mieux la laisser, ok ?

-Oui, tata Suzie, dis-je en boudant.

…...

Dormant à poings fermés, je sentis néanmoins une chaleur agréable sur mon front. J'ouvris lentement un de mes yeux marrons, le refermant aussitôt voyant la lumière qui avait infiltré la chambre. Une douce voix commença à parler, mais je ne compris rien, vu que j'étais à moitié endormi. Ce ne fut que quand je me sentis soulever que je me réveillais entièrement.

-Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps mon chéri !

Me frottant les yeux, je vis le regard rougis de ma mère. Celle-ci avait dû pleurer toute la nuit, bien que je ne l'ai pas entendu.

-Mamayvabien, demandais-je en baillant.

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris Maxime, sourit-elle tendrement.

-Mama, tu vas mieux ?

Ébouriffant mes cheveux avec énergie, elle ria d'un rire franc devant mon air grincheux puis s'exclama :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman à juste eu un coup dur, ça va mieux !

Rassuré, je gigotais dans tous les sens pour me libéré des deux bras protecteur de ma mère et de partit en direction de l'armoire. Aujourd'hui, je voulais m'habiller tout seul ! Mais en fait, ce n'est aussi facile... Maman me regardait d'exaspération et m'aida gentiment à mettre mes vêtements. Eh oui, quand on a deux ans, on est pas encore assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul... Nous descendîmes ensemble après que maman se soit préparée et nous déjeunions quelques petits biscuits que nous avait cuit grand-mère. J'attendis patiemment la nounou qui venait me garder un jour sur deux vu que tonton Nikky ne travaillait que trois jours dans la semaine ( mardi, jeudi et samedi ). Lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, ma mère partie ouvrir. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus entra en courant, venant me serrer dans ses bras comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Au début, maman avait été jalouse de ça, mais à la fin, elle s'y était habitué, contrairement à moi qui râlait à chaque fois. Une fois la nourrice arrivée, maman s'était empressée de sortir de la maison pour se rendre au lycée. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immense bâtiment, elle se fit interpeller par un petit groupe de personnes composait d'une petite rousse, d'une jeune fille timide aux cheveux violets, d'un garçon excentrique aux cheveux bleus et d'un autre garçon lui ressemblant trait pour trait sauf que lui avait les cheveux noirs. La rousse qu'elle reconnu comme Iris s'adressa à elle en premier, lui posant mille et une questions complètement inutiles. Au loin, elle aperçut une chevelure rouge feu et son cœur cogna fort dans sa poitrine. _Arrête de fuir, Lilianna_, se dit-elle en le voyant passer devant avec un regard noir, sûrement pour l'avoir évité la dernière fois et pour s'être enfuie en pleurs hier soir. Ma mère pris son courage à deux mains et s'empara de la manche du rebelle en rougissant :

-Ca... Castiel, on peut se parler en privée ?

Tout le monde la regardait étrangement, en particulier le dénommé « Castiel », qui, après avoir menacé toutes les personnes présentes de son regard métallique, accepta néanmoins toujours énervé...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 3 : Excuse non acceptable..._**

-Ils se connaissent Lysandre ?

Un jeune victorien se retourna vers son amie rousse et répondit un petit « je l'ignore », ce qui la fit soupirer. Castiel avait l'air très énervé et d'après elle, ma mère allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais la sonnerie retentit aussitôt, coupant court à leur conversation. Non loin de là, une fille blonde fulminait de rage, se plaignant que ma mère était beaucoup trop proche du rouge. Elle partie donc comme une furie en cours...

…...

De mon côté, j'étais assis tranquillement dans le canapé, regardant sans enthousiasme un de ces nombreux dessins-animés pour enfant. Mon regard fut attiré par un bruit qui avait le don d'énervé tout le monde : le « tic-tac » de l'horloge. J'essayais en vain de lire l'heure, mais quand on a deux ans, c'est tout simplement impossible...

-Yukii, qu'elle y'heure il est ?

Je n'entendis pas de réponse, seulement un cri de joie et en même pas un instant, un lourd poids se fit sur moi. Ma nounou était affalée sur moi, frottant sa joue contre la mienne et un grand sourire au lèvre. Après tout, c'était la première fois que je lui parlais de la matinée. Me lâchant après une grande étreinte, elle s'assit à mes côtés, ébouriffant au passage mes courts cheveux marrons.

-Maman est encore en cours Maxime-chéri ~ ! Il n'est que dix heures mon poussin...

-Ah...

Yukii m'offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires et se leva. Se plaçant devant moi, elle se mit à me chatouiller afin de me faire un peu rire, ce qu'elle réussit sans mal. En effet, j'étais extrêmement chatouilleux et elle le savait plus que n'importe qui, sauf bien sur que maman. Mon supplice passait, elle me proposa de partir me promener un peu en ville. J'acceptais avec plaisir.

Marchant dans la rue aux côtés de ma nounou aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de même couleurs, elle commença à me parler de ses deux grands enfants pour on-ne-sait-quelles-raisons.

-Tu sais, mes deux garçons ont le même âge que ta maman et ils sont aussi au même lycée qu'elle ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont déjà vus, et puis connaissant mon aîné, il est déjà allé la voir pour faire connaissance !

-Hum, disais-je sans l'écouter.

Ma tête se tourna vers un jeune couple qui passait là et je m'arrêtais soudainement. Maman ne voulait pas me dire qui était mon papa, mais Yukii, elle, peut bien me le dire, non ?

-Yu...

-Désolé mon cœur, je ne sais pas qui est ton père...

J'écarquillais les yeux, surpris qu'elle sache à quoi je pensais. Elle savait lire dans les pensées où quoi ? Face au visage que j'affichais, elle se mit à éclater de rire, ce qui attira plusieurs passants qui marmonnèrent qu'elle était folle. Mais elle se calma rapidement, riant mystérieusement puis elle se dirigea joyeusement vers un magasin de vêtements. S'étant emparé de ma main, elle m'y traîna avec elle, me faisant essayait plein de vêtements.

…...

-Explique-moi !

Dur, froid et colérique, voilà le ton que venait d'employer Castiel. Les cours avaient sonné depuis quelques minutes mais lui s'en fichait. Ma mère, quant à elle, était silencieuse. Elle écoutait le rouge divulguait sa colère contre elle sans rien dire. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car elle décida de mettre fin à ce silence :

-Castiel, écoute... Je...

-Non, la coupa-t-il, ne dit rien en fait... Après tout, tu es comme les autres filles, seul toi t'importe ! Tu n'en as rien à faire des sentiments des autres, rien à faire de mes sentiments !

Le regard bleu de ma mère de fit vide, elle avait compris maintenant, oui, elle avait fait une énorme erreur. Les larmes voulaient couler, mais rien ne venait. Elle avait envie de crier, mais elle en était incapable. Elle voulait tout lui expliquer, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Une simple excuse, voilà ce qu'à cet instant elle pouvait dire...

-Je suis désolé...

Castiel avait arrêté tout mouvement, lui non plus ne parlait plus. Pourtant, le rire douloureux qui s'éleva dans l'air ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

-Désolé ? Tu crois vraiment t'en tirer avec un simple désolé !? Après un an de relation, tu disparais comme si de rien n'était, sans même me prévenir ! Je t'ai tout donné, je t'ai tout dit, mais toi, tu pars, comme ça ! Et tu reviens avec un simple désolé ?!

C'était le coup de grâce, ma mère tomba au sol. Tous ses membres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

-Castiel, laisse-moi t'expliquer... Je t'en supplie !

-Je t'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour te pardonner Lilianna... Je ne ferais jamais deux fois la même erreur, désolé...

Et il s'en alla, sans lancer un seul regard à ma mère.


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé de cet affreux retard et voilà le chapitre 4 !**

**Black-Wolf : Merci de ta review !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em> Chapitre 4 : Quand le passé refait surface...<em>**

-Lilianna ? Tout va bien ?

Ma mère releva son regard bleuté vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre qu'Alexy, le garçon aux cheveux bleus qu'elle avait croisé plutôt dans la matinée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ce garçon avait l'air de quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, à qui on pouvait tout dire... Il se plaça à ses côtés tout en engageant la conversation :

-J'ai vu Castiel partir énervé, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-...

-Ah, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler c'est pas grave ! Après tout, on ne se connaît pas trop, sourit-il.

Ma mère ne dit rien, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et craqua. Elle cria sa douleur sous le regard surpris d'Alexy. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle s'était retenue, mais maintenant, c'était fini. Avant, jamais elle n'aurait pleuré comme ça, mais elle était devenue bien trop fragile avec le temps.

-Je ne suis qu'une lâche, pleura-t-elle, je suis partie sans rien lui dire... Je ne suis qu'une lâche...

-Une lâche ? Partie ? Le bleuté qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce était prêt à l'écouter. Il l'encourageait même à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, afin qu'elle se sente mieux.

-Oui, je suis partie sans le lui dire ! Je n'ai fait que fuir de peur d'être rejetée !

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus précise, demanda gentiment le jeune garçon.

Ma mère leva sa tête vers lui puis hocha la tête positivement, surprenant le jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle sourie tristement et déclara :

-Tu as l'air quelqu'un de confiance, et puis, il faut que je me lâche, alors, m'écouteras-tu jusqu'à la fin ?

-Oui !

-Merci, mais tout d'abord, sache que tu ne dois pas m'interrompre ! Bon, tout à commencer au collège, alors que j'avais 15 ans...

_-Cas-tiel ! _

_Cela faisait maintenant un an que j'étais en couple avec Castiel. J'étais vraiment la plus heureuse des filles ! Il me traitait si gentiment bien que parfois, son côté taquin prenait le dessus. Il adorait me taquiner pour tout et pour rien... C'était une des choses que j'aimais chez lui. J'avais pris l'habitude de le rejoindre dans son repaire secret, autrement dit le toit du collège, après les cours. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, rigolant parfois pour des idioties ou disputant sur qu'est-ce qu'entre les chiens et les poissons étaient les mieux. Nous nagions dans le parfait bonheur, comme dans les contes de fées. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps... _

_-Dis Lilianna... _

_-Hum ? _

_-T'en dis quoi de passé le cap ? _

_Je me souviens qu'à ce moment-là, je buvais un verre de soda et que j'avais tout recraché par terre tellement j'étais surprise. Castiel, lui, abordait un visage sérieux que je n'avais jamais vu sur lui._

_-Tu veux que... _

_-Oui !_

_ J'avais accepté, ce qui fut sûrement ma plus grande erreur. Nous l'avions fait sans nous protéger et plus les semaines passaient, plus je me sentais mal. J'avais décidé de me rendre chez le médecin au bout d'un mois, trouvant bizarre que le virus que j'avais attrapé persiste. C'est là que ma vie changea... J'appris que j'étais enceinte. _

-Quoi !? Et le bébé, il est devenu quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me coupé, non ?

-Désolé...

_Je ne voulais pas avorter. Je voulais garder le bébé, j'étais prête à l'assumer. J'en ai parlé à ma famille, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'imaginais... Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils sautent de joie, ni même qu'ils l'acceptent si facilement mais... Mon frère l'a vraiment mal pris. _

_-Non mais je rêve ! Tu as vu qu'elle âge tu as ! J'y crois pas, tu me déçois tellement Lilianna ! Si tu gardes cette chose que tu as dans le ventre, alors ne compte plus sur moi pour te parler ni pour l'accepter ! _

_-Nikky ! _

_Mon père avait beau_ _lui dire de se calmer, il n'avait pas pu. Apprendre qu'il allait devenir tonton à dix-huit ans l'avait énormément choqué. Ma petite sœur, quant à elle, avait à peine 7 ans, donc elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation dans laquelle j'étais. La seule à être resté calme fut ma mère. _

_-Lilianna, c'est toi qui décidera si tu le gardes ou non, nous suivrons ton choix. _

_-Maman, c'est hors de question, comment peux-tu accepter ce « truc »!? _

_-Nikky, calme toi ! _

Depuis ce jour, mon lien fraternel avec mon frère s'était fragilisé. Les jours avaient passé et ma relation avec Castiel n'était plus la même. Je l'évitais, ou plutôt, je fuyais... J'avais tellement peur d'être rejetée par celui que j'aimais que j'ai fini par partir. J'ai déménagé dans une autre ville, je ne suis pas allée en cours pendant les huit mois qu'il me restait. Je suis ensuite allée au lycée que je venais d'intégrer, mais là non plus les choses non pas été facile. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas très envie d'en parler...

-Je vois, fit Alexy, donc tu as gardé le bébé et tu es maman.

-Oui...

-Tu es courageuse Lilianna d'un côté, mais de l'autre, je pense qu'être honnête envers Castiel soit la meilleure chose, non ?

Ma mère avait cessé de pleurer depuis un moment à présent. Maintenant, elle affichait un sourire tendre et fort. Riant un peu, elle donna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule du bleuté, celui-ci gonflant ses joues pour avoir reçu un coup sans raison.

-On ne t'as jamais dit que tu étais un bon conseillé ? En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté, Alexy ! Je suppose que maintenant, je peux te considérer comme mon confident, non ?

-Euh, bah si tu veux, bafouilla le jeune garçon, mais si on est confident, alors on se dit tout non ?

-C'est ça, sourie ma mère joyeusement.

-Ben en fait, je suis gay.

Ma mère ne dit rien, mais le sourire qu'elle avait voulait tout dire. Chacun ne jugeait pas l'autre. Comme de vrais amis.

Non loin de là, une jeune fille éclata doucement de rire pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Décidément, apprendre à la fois que ma mère m'avait eu avec le rebelle du lycée et qu'Alexy était gay, tout jouait à son honneur ! Bien résolu à en faire part au reste du lycée, elle partie...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5 : Oups problème...**_

Elle rangeait lentement ses affaires dans son casier en soupirant. Maman avait réussi à se prendre une heure de colle par son professeur de français pour avoir séché les cours en compagnie de son ami bleuté. Replaçant correctement ses livres et cahiers, elle se fit interrompre par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs et la rousse avec qui elle avait fait connaissance dès son entrée au lycée.

-Tu es Lilianna, n'est-ce pas, s'était écriée la blanche en prenant les deux mains de ma mère, ne surprenant personne, tous habitués à son comportement excepté ma chère maman.

-Euh... Oui, c'est ça, elle s'était retournée vers Iris avec un sourire, voyant l'air inquiet de la rousse puis se remis face à la blanche, et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Rosalya, mais appelle moi Rosa, ok ? Je sens qu'on va devenir de très bonne amie toutes les deux, non ?

-Je suppose, sourit ma mère.

Entraînant ma mère jusqu'au self pour manger, elles prirent une table vite rejoins par un Alexy à la mine boudeuse, sûrement à cause de l'heure de colle, par son frère jumeau équipé de sa console, par Violette la petite timide et pour finir par le victorien qui accompagné le garçon aux cheveux rouges la dernière fois. Le jeune homme au style particulier était aussi connu sous le prénom de Lysandre. Ma mère passa le reste de sa journée en leur compagnie puis lorsque la fin des cours arriva, elle partie en direction de chez elle. Marchant tranquillement, sans même se presser, elle entendit derrière elle des bruits de pas la suivant depuis le lycée. Inspirant profondément, elle se retourna mais ne vit rien, à part une touffe bleu qui dépassait d'un buisson. Se prenant l'arrête du nez, elle dit :

-Alex', je te vois... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Son ami sortit de sa cachette en plaçant un de ses bras derrière la tête et en se grattant nerveusement la joue.

-Bah, en fait... Je voulais voir ton bébé, enfin, ton enfant, mais je savais pas trop si tu voudrais...

-T'es vraiment pas possible toi... Bien sûr que tu peux le voir ! Aller, suis-moi.

C'est sûr cette phrase qu'ils se mirent en direction vers la maison tous les deux, riant pendant tout le long du chemin. Lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je me précipitais vers elle pour ensuite sauter dans les bras de ma mère, comme à mon habitude. Mais cette fois, c'était différent... Il faut dire que la première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai tout de suite pris pour un extra-terrestre venant d'une autre planète ( NDA : Logique, non... –' ) à cause de ses cheveux bleu et de ses vêtements de toutes les couleurs. Enfouissant ma tête dans le cou de maman, je lui demandais d'une petite voix qui était cet étranger. Elle m'avait répondu gentiment que c'était un ami à elle et qu'il s'appelait Alexy. Une voix s'éleva dans le salon, me faisant frissonner :

-Maxime ~ Viens me voir mon poussin !

-Maman, marmonnais-je, Yu est devenue folle, elle fait peur...

Ma mère se mit à rire doucement alors que l'inconnu à ses côtés avait écarquillé les yeux. Le remarquant, celle qui m'avait offert la chance de vivre le questionna du regard mais la femme aux longs cheveux bleus que je qualifiais de timbrée arriva en vitesse devant nous avant de prendre un visage angélique et de dire :

-Oh, mon chéri d'amour ! Je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu t'es vraiment lié d'amitié avec Lilianna ! J'en suis ravie !

-Euh maman... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Enfin, mon Alexou, je travaille ! Maman resta choquer en apprenant que la folle bizarre était la mère de l'extra-terrestre.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, maman s'était dirigée vers le salon en notre compagnie et une grande discussion entre les trois plus âgés avait commencé. Moi je m'étais installé confortablement sur le canapé, jetant parfois des coups d'œil au dénommé « Alexy », qui lui aussi me regardais gaiement.

-Arrête, t'es trop bizarre, l'extra-terrestre ! En plus, j'aime pas qu'on m'regarde !

Suite à ma phrase, les deux seules femmes présentes s'étaient mises à rire alors qu'Alexy était parti bouder, comme un enfant. J'entendis à nouveau la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, mais là, je restais bien au chaud à ma place, ne voulant pas voir le nouvel arrivant, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait : tonton Nikky. Bien que lui et moi on s'entende plutôt bien, je sentais que dès qu'il me voyait, il ressentait une sorte de malaise... Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il salua tout le monde puis s'arrêta devant la boule orange qui boudait dans un coin.

-Qui c'est ?

-Mon fils et un ami de ta chère sœur, sourie tendrement Yukii.

-Ah...

Le bleu avait relevé la tête, les joues gonflées et observait mon oncle d'un regard curieux. Ce dernier lui avait tendu la main pour qu'il se relève car d'après lui, le sol était poussiéreux. De légère rougeurs étaient apparues sur les joues de l'ami à maman, me surprenant. Pourquoi il rougissait ? Mon tonton avait aussi dû le remarquer car il avait abordé un sourire taquin, le même à chaque fois que Suzie rougissait quand elle était gênée. Ma nourrice et son fils étaient restés manger à la maison sous la demande de grand-mère Carole qui était arrivée peu de temps de après.

Nous nous étions bien amusés ce soir-là, le repas étant animé par les rires et la joie des personnes présentes. Mais le lendemain ne fut pas aussi joyeux, comme-ci la réalité revenait en criant des « je suis là, ne m'oublier pas, merci ! ». En effet, lorsque maman était retournée au lycée avec son ami, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, certains se moquant, d'autres affichant des airs dégoûtés ou peinés. Une jeune fille s'était dirigée vers eux, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et en criant :

-Numéro spécial du journal du lycée, fait par moi bien sur ! Lisez-le, je sens qu'il va vous plaire !

Ma mère l'avait pris prudemment dans ses mains, lisant la première page où figurait en grande lettre :

« La nouvelle a un enfant, qui plus est de notre grand rebelle ?! » et « Alexy, le garçon parfait est en fait gay ?! ».

Voyant cela, Alexy s'effondra en pleurs alors que ma mère déchirait le journal sous les yeux effarés de la journaliste. Essayant de contenir sa rage, maman lui demanda pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

-Parce que c'était un bon potin, fut sa seule réponse.

Les murmures et chuchotements des autres élèves avaient énervé ma mère mais elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste, se retenant de pleurer comme le faisait son ami qui avait été vite rejoins par son jumeau qui essayait par tous les moyens de le réconforter. Mais rien ne s'arrangea lorsqu'une furie rousse arriva en colère.

-C'est quoi ça Lilianna !? Répond !

-Je vais t'expliquer, mais cette fois tu m'écoutes et tu me laisses parler, ok, éclata ma mère en rogne, en vérité, tu es père, c'est bon t'es content ?

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du cinquième chapitre !<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonchour ~_

_Je sais, j'ai eu une longue absence, et je m'excuse auprès des lectrices de cette fiction ! Donc voilà la suite !_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_SecretSucrette :_**

_Merci pour ta review, tu verras la réaction de Castiel dans ce chapitre ^^_

**_Une accro :_**

_La suite est là ~_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre 6 : Le chapitre qui n'avait pas de titre...<em>**

**-Il est comment ? Petit ? Grand ? Mignon ?**

Rosalya et Iris étaient postées devant elle, des étoiles dans les yeux, attendant que ma mère leur réponde. Celle-ci les regardait d'un air tendre, heureuse de ne pas être rejetée une nouvelle fois par ses amis. Néanmoins, quelque chose l'inquiétait : Alexy n'était pas revenu en cours. Répondant aux questions des deux jeunes filles, une grande blonde coupa court à la conversation en se plaçant face à ma mère, un regard moqueur et un sourire terrifiant plaqués sur le visage. S'appuyant sur sa table, elle commença à parler :

**-Alors la nouvelle, comme ça on a un enfant ? Oh ma pauvre chérie, ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi**, certaines personnes gloussèrent derrière elle, **toi et ton ami gay, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! De plus, comment oses-tu me piquer MON Castielinouchou !**

**-Ah... Même dans ce lycée, 'y a des gamines comme toi**, soupira ma mère en se levant, **insulte moi si tu veux, mais je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi d'Alexy, il ne t'a rien fait !**

Plusieurs chuchotements se firent dans la salle, certains d'accord avec elle, d'autre avec la grande blonde. Énervée par le comportement de ma mère, elle lui lança :

**-Toi, espèce de petite... De toute manière, moi au moins je ne me suis pas fait jeter devant tout le monde par Castiel ! Et puis, je suis Ambre, la reine du lycée, tâche de retenir ce prénom car tu vas bientôt souffrir !**

**-C'est ça, du balai,** soupira-t-elle nouvelle fois en voyant la « reine du lycée » partir.

Se rasseyant, Rosalya se plaignit du comportement plus que gamin d'Ambre, n'oubliant pas de préciser qu'elle aurait dû prendre exemple sur son frère qui n'était autre que le délégué principal, ce à quoi ma mère resta surprise. Nathaniel et Ambre, frère et sœur ? Comme quoi la vie faisait parfois de drôle de chose... A vrai dire, elle non plus ne ressemblait ni à son frère, ni à sa sœur niveau caractère. Oncle Nikky était plutôt quelqu'un de sociable malgré les apparences, qui aimait faire rire les autres et était sur-protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait, alors que maman était quelqu'un de très sensible et calme et tata Suzie, quant à elle, était assez renfermée et peu sûr d'elle...

Jetant un coup d'œil vers la cour, ma mère frissonna en voyant le jeune rebelle, adossé à un arbre en train de fumer. Aussitôt, elle repensa aux événements du matin. Elle avait demandé furieusement à Peggy comment elle avait pu avoir autant d'informations sur leur vie privée et de quel droit elle se permettait de divulguer ces info'. La journaliste lui avait répondu qu'elle avait entendu la conversation que ma mère et Alexy avait eu le jour d'avant et qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal en mettant ça dans le journal... Mais les conséquences de son acte avaient été terrible. Maintenant, Castiel savait, il était au courant qu'il était père et ça réaction n'avait surpris personne, après tout, quand on apprend que notre ex-petite amie est partie en cachant l'existence de son bébé, on a tous les droits de s'énerver.

**-Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?! Non mais franchement, j'y crois pas !**

Avait été la seule chose qu'il avait dit avant de partir. Depuis, il était resté dehors à fumer, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourer. La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Rangeant rapidement ses affaires, ma mère sortit de la classe lentement, toujours inquiète pour son ami...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tonton Nikky avait accepté d'aller chercher maman avec moi à l'école. Bien que nous étions à l'heure, nous avions failli arriver en retard à cause du seul adulte présent car celui-ci était partit faire une promenade au parc, me laissant au soin de grand-père Nicolas, qui avait eu un jour de congé. J'attendais en sautillant joyeusement jusqu'à que mon regard croise celui métallique d'un jeune homme.

-**Ah**, m'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers lui, **t'es le méchant qui a fait pleuré mama ! Beuh !**

Je lui avais tiré la langue alors que celui-ci avait jeté sa cigarette par terre, l'écrasant avec énervement. Il me fixa lui aussi méchamment, tellement que je pris un peu peur. Mais fallait que je sois fort, pour maman. Non loin de là, mon oncle me surveillait, ne voulant pas me déranger en pleine « conversation ».

**-T'es le fils de Lilianna, c'est ça**, me demanda la tomate, me faisant sursauter.

**-V-Voui ! Et alors !**

**-C'est quoi ton prénom, gamin.**

Je serrais les poings, tremblant un peu. Il avait beau ressemblait à une tomate géante, il faisait peur, vraiment très peur... Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

**-Maxime. J'm'appelle Maxime...**

**-Ah...**

Attendant qu'il dise autre chose, je me sentis tirer par l'arrière, atterrissant dans les bras protecteurs de ma mère. Celle-ci me porta contre elle, lançant un regard désolé vers la tomate dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Le rouquin allait parlé mais ma mère fut plus rapide que lui :

**-Maxime, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas déranger les gens ? Tu es un vrai petit chenapan ma parole !**

**-Décholé...**

M'ébouriffant les cheveux comme à son habitude, je remarquais que son sourire avait faibli, sûrement à cause du méchant ! En parlant de lui, il me regardait sans émotions, je lui fis signe de la main gentiment, signe qu'il ne me rendit évidemment pas. D'un côté, je me sentais triste qu'il m'ignore...

Sur le chemin du retour, j'écoutais distraitement la conversation de tonton et maman mais lorsque j'entendis le nom de l'extra-terrestre, je relevais la tête, intéressait.

**-J'ai vu ton ami, Alexy, au parc tout à l'heure. Il avait vraiment le moral à zéro**, avait commencé mon oncle.

**-Vraiment !? J'étais vraiment inquiète pour lui ! Après ce qui s'est passé...**

**-Ah oui, pour le journal ! Cette sale fouineuse, pour qui elle se prend à déballer le fait que tu sois maman et qu'Alexy soit gay devant tout le monde !?**

**-Comment tu**, ma mère fixais oncle Nikky surprise.

**-Je l'ai vu, le journal... Alexy en avait un avec lui. J'ai lu aussi que le mec de tout à l'heure était...**

Se recevant un coup dans le tibia, Nikky se tut après un long cri de douleur. Faut pas se fier au apparence, maman est très forte ! Me moquant ouvertement de mon oncle, celui-ci me prit les joues, les étirant un peu pour que j'arrête de rire. Il se stoppa net, se retournant vers ma mère et dit :

**-Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches. Après ce qu'il t'a fait, je ne veux pas !**

Ma mère ne dit rien, reprenant la route en direction de la maison, sous les soupirs de mon cher tonton. Arrivé à destination, nous ouvrîmes la porte d'entrée pour enfin tomber sur une grand-mère Carole en pleurs. Voilà d'où maman tenait sa sensibilité ! Nikky se dirigea rapidement vers elle, suivie de ma mère et mamie dit en pleurant :

**-Ma petite Suzie... Ma petite...**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Suzie**, demanda Nikky, inquiet.

**-Elle... Elle a eu 20/20 à son contrôle d'histoire ! C'est un miracle !**

Tombant d'exaspération, maman me prit la main m'emmenant en haut alors que l'aîné des Drow lâcher toute sa colère sur sa mère, lui expliquant qu'il avait eu une de ses frousses, croyant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa plus jeune sœur. Ma mère s'allongea sur son lit, poussant un grand soupir. Elle prit son portable, voyant qu'il sonnait et mit sur haut-parleurs pour ensuite le reposait sur sa table de chevet.

**-Allo ?**

**-Li-li ! Alors, pas trop triste sans moi ? Tu sais, je reviens bientôt pour te voir, alors, attends moi !**

Poussant un cri de peur, elle s'écarta du téléphone, le fixant néanmoins. Pourquoi, pourquoi il appelait ? J'aurais reconnu sa voix entre milles... Mike...


End file.
